Thingz Mining Consortium
What is the Consortium? *First and foremost the Consortium is your friend. We here at the Consortium are dedicated to bring you the utmost quality of service in all aspects of the Consortium. *The Consortium is a business that adapts to real world scenarios through growth and understanding. With the opening of our flagship branch we brough a flood of raw resources to the market. Seeing from our new vantage point the holes and voids in the economy We of the Consortium expanded and overtook our rivals until we became the pinnacle we are today. *Finally, the Consortium is you. Be you our customer, providing the drive for our perfection; the employee, enabling all Consortium transactions and productions to flow smoothly; to the CEO, who's foresight and forethough has allowed us to dominate an otherwise volatile market. Where is the Consortium? # Our flagship operations is the Thingz Mining Consortium Quarry, which has provided large quantities of stone to such illustrious institutions as the town of Midgar and residents of Fapville. Located due east of the Palace in Midgar its gates are bared except to employee or staff. Stone, ores, and fules may be purchased from Consortium Kiosks and Shops. # Our First Market location is the Consortium Urban Renewal and Development Centre in Midgar. Located due north of the town bank, We of the Consortium offer great deals and many payment and purchase options. #The Consortium supports a kiosk in all major market places and are begining negotitions with various parties to build shops in their towns. Stay tuned for more information as events warrant. #Artistically Energized Projects (AEP) have popped up from time to time in locations around the various towns of Modcraft, and offer unique and enterprizing housing for the entrepreneurial businessman who lacks tim to build his own home. AEPs are fasionable and all located near but not inside of towns, allowing you to live by your own rules. The flagship AEP is located north of Fapville. #Consortium Habitation and Improvment Networked Site (Chains) will soon be open for residents! Located east of Midgar and far, far west of Cathedral town along the road, read more below. Who created the Consortium? *Lordofthingz is the brain behind the Consortium, having started the entirety of the consortium from nothing more than a block of dirt and a bit of wood. Over the last few weeks his diligence and hard labour turned the Consortium from a quarry by a mountain to a server-spanning empire. C.H.A.I.N.S. Chains is the soon-to-be best town on the server, brought to you by the same minds behind the Thingz Mining Consortium Quarry, the Artisitcally Energized Projects, and the Consortium Urban Renewal and Development Centre. What makes Chains so different? Unlike other cities governed by "Mayors" and "Lords", Chains is a privately owned facility run exactly like a business! Residents are Employees here at Chains, and as such share in the profits! Whereas othe rtowns will charge taxes, we pay our residents based on the resources they bring in. Farmer with a knack for handling cattle? Sell your milk, meat, and leather to the warehouses and we will distribute it to the customer. How does this make you mroe money than selling it oyurself freely? All Consortium Employees recieve a discount on all purchases form company stores. Information about the various infrasturcture and facilities of Chains will be posted soon along with pictures and directions, so stay tuned! - Controlled - Constructed - Commited - Consortium